Las lágrimas del payaso
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Siempre me habían odiado pero él no lo hizo, por eso estoy seguro de que lo amo más que a nada.-¿Por qué tengo que llorar yo si solo lo conozco de ayer?-Ya entiendo…eras amigo de Allen…-Rompe…-Huye…-…Rómpeme…-¡Huye, Mana!-Acaba… Acaba conmigo.-


**Las lágrimas del payaso**

_Nota**:**_ Spoiler de la noche 166.

_Resumen**:**_ Siempre me habían odiado pero él no lo hizo, por eso estoy segurode que lo amo más que a nada.-¿Por qué tengo que llorar yo si solo lo conozco desde ayer?-Ya entiendo... eras amigo de Allen...-Rompe...-Huye...-...Rómpeme...-¡Huye, Mana!-Acaba... Acaba conmigo.-

* * *

La oscuridad lo envuelve todo, me siento flotar en un lugar irreal pero me siento bien, ya que no hay nada que pueda atormentarme en este momento. Adiós al dolor, las ganas de llorar, la inseguridad y los tormentos, adiós. Soy feliz de estar en este extraño lugar, al que no recuerdo haber llegado, pero está calma parece no querer darme un poco más de paz ya que el tormento vuelve a mí.

-¿Por qué tengo que llorar yo si solo lo conozco de ayer?- Lloraba con amargura, sin entender porque las lágrimas caían de mi rostro con tanta fluidez.

-Ya entiendo… eras amigo de Allen…- Apenas le oí hablar pues mi fuerte llanto aplacaba parcialmente su voz.

Lentamente volví a caer en la oscuridad, pero fue por un corto momento, antes de que los recuerdos volviesen.

-Rompe…- Aprieto mi mano derecha contra el suelo, intentando frenar el suceso.

-Huye…- La sangre brota de mis dedos, pero no consigo parar a mi brazo deforme.

-Rómpeme…- Las lágrimas queman mi rostro.

-¡Huye, Mana!- Grito queriendo que mi odiado brazo se detenga.

-Acaba…- La cara se me descompone cuando veo el brazo abalanzarse sobre Mana.-…Acaba conmigo.- Y el mundo se me viene abajo, cruelmente.

Abro los ojos agitado, sudando y llorando con amargura. Intento a callar los sollozos para no despertar a Link, me cubro la boca y me hago un ovillo en la cama.

Otra vez los recuerdos me acosan, oh Mana ¿Acaso el tormento seguirá hasta que te vea en la otra vida y pueda preguntarte a quien? Si a quien, a quien le dijiste te quiero ¿A él o a mi…?

Timcanpy revolotea hasta mi para calmar mi llanto, pero no puedo parar porque el dolor no se irá, pero se que aun que llore el dolor no se marchará. Acaricio a Tim con cuidado y le intento sonreír de forma penosa.

-Estoy bien.- Le digo con la voz temblando.

Miro el reloj, son las dos de la mañana, bonita hora para despertarse. Observo a Link dormir placidamente y una alocada idea cruza mi mente. Me levanto con cautela y abro la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, salgo con Tim en mi cabeza. Doy un par de pasos cauteloso, me escondo entre dos columnas y abro la puerta del arca, entro y voy hacia el piano.

-Será mejor desconectar las puertas para que no oigan la música ¿No?- Tim se sienta, silencioso, en el piano. Sonrío y desconecto la habitación.

Toco el piano durante unos largos minutos, perdiéndome entre las notas, pero aún estoy agobiado. Detengo la música y pulso una solitaria tecla, una puerta se abre y salgo por ella cerrando de tras de mi.

-Que frío.- Susurro abrazándome a mi mismo. Ir en plena noche a un cementerio solo con un chaleco fino, unos pantalones y descalzo es un suicido, lo sé y no me importa.

Camino hasta llegar a una tumba olvidada por los años, una rodeada de sangre seca y signos de una pelea, donde lo perdí todo y encontré otro camino a seguir. Me agacho frente a la tumba en forma de cruz y delineo, con mis dedos, el nombre inscrito en la piedra: Mana Walker.

-Mana.- Susurro delirante. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, como olvidar el día en el que por primera vez en mi vida conocí el amor y la dulzura.- Oye Mana ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Admito que debí de darte una mala impresión, pero aun así me salvaste y yo…- Cierro los ojos recordando aquel día.

**Flash Back**

A los pies de la carpa te encontré, ibas a enterrar aun perro. Me acerque a ti para ver que ocurría mejor, tú un payaso que vaga de un sitio a otro, yo un niño abandonado por una deformidad sin nombre ni hogar.

-¿Se ha muerto?- Pregunte con la cara seria. Alzaste el rostro para mirarme, lo llevabas pintado y yo tenía el mió sucio y golpeado.

-Me lo he encontrado así.- Dijiste mirando al animal.

-Está lleno de heridas.- Apunté esperando oír tu voz otra vez, aunque no sabía porque.- Tiene que haber sido Cosimo, seguro. Siempre fastidia a quienes son mejores que él en el espectáculo.- Hice una pausa mientras te observaba terminar de cubrir al perro de arena.- Y como tú tienes mejor acogida entre el público… Para lo malo que es cuando actúa, lo de ser retorcido se le da bien.- Colocaste una pelota encima del montón de tierra.

-Bueno… era un perro viejo. Tampoco le quedaba mucha vida.- Te sacudiste las manos.- Hay que dejarlo estar.- Que bien sonaba tu voz. Te miré con mala cara, perdóname.

-¿No quieres vengarte?- Vivía en un cruel mundo de la venganza y el odio así que me resultaba extraña tu actitud.

-Si lo hiciera, el director me despediría y no serviría para nada.- Uniste tus manos e inclinaste ligeramente la cabeza ante la "tumba".- Descansa en paz…- Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado angustiado por tu actitud.- No olvides que yo soy el extraño.- Hay tenías razón.- Aguantaré hasta mañana, que es navidad, y luego me iré a otra parte.- Esas palabras me pillaron se imprevisto.

-¿Ah, sí?- Susurré apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Oh?- Ladeaste la cabeza para mirarme.- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Eso me dolió un poco, no tenía nombre pero no acordarte de mi…

-Soy el recadero.- Dije en hilo de voz.- Te he traído de comer, ¿No te acuerdas?- Tal vez en esas palabras escondí esperanza.

-Se me dan fatal las caras.- Confesaste, callamos un momento.- Pero… ¡Si tú también estás lleno de heridas!- Te lamiste un dedo y empezaste a darme con el en las heridas de mi cara.

-¡Gyah! ¡Qué asco! ¡No me pegues tu saliva, marrano!- Te grité, y lo siento de veras.

-La saliva desinfecta.- Dijiste felizmente, paraste y me miraste a los ojos.- ¿Te ha pegado Cosimo?

-¡Déjame en paz!- Con la manga del chaleco me quitaba la saliva.

-¿Tienes amigos?- Y salté ante tu pregunta.

-¡Que te calles!- Grité con fuerza, perdóname pero nadie se había preocupado antes por mí y no sabía como debía reaccionar.- Cuando sea mayor… Me largaré de aquí… Así que no necesito amigos.- Solo tu me quisiste cuando nadie me quiso. Pusiste una cara rara, de esa con la que los niños se reían hasta llorar, pero a mi nada me había arrancado una sonrisa.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?-

-¿No te ha parecido divertido?- Preguntaste curioso y tal vez preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan los payasos. Más bien los odio.- Admití, tal vez el odio erradicaba en que a mi no me hacían reír.

-No me digas…-Miraste al cielo con tranquilidad.- A mí tampoco me gusta el publico que no ríe, ni los críos.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no estás llorando?- Miré la "tumba" del perro.- Se supone que vivías con él ¿No te da pena?- Seguí mirando al frente hasta que tu voz sonó.

-Tanto que me gustaría morirme.- Te colgaste de la rama de un árbol, como si fueses a ahorcarte.

-¡Basta ya!- Te grité un poco angustiado por tus intentos de hacerme reír.

-¿Sabes? No puedo llorar…- En ese momento pensé qué tipo más raro…- No sé si será que se me han secado las lágrimas… Pero me es imposible.- Claro, se te secaron al llorar su perdida ¿No? Es hermosamente cruel para mí.

-Qué tontería… Oye… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Recordé al animal lamiendo mi mano deforme.- Ayer lo acaricié y me lamió. Tenía la lengua calentita. Por eso hoy también quería…- Las lágrimas empezaron a reclamar su liberación- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué tengo que llorar yo si solo lo conozco de ayer?- Lloraba con amargura, sin entender porque las lágrimas caían de mi rostro con tanta fluidez.

-Ya entiendo… eras amigo de Allen…- Apenas te oí hablar pues mi fuerte llanto aplacaba parcialmente tu voz.

Recuerdo haberme dormido y después despertar en tu espalda, era tan calida como todo tu ser. Me diste de comer mas yo no quería tu caridad, entonces nevó y miré la nieve caer entre mis dedos ¿Sabes? En aquel momento sentí que el mundo era hermoso, te acercaste a mí y cogiste mi mano deforme, la cara se me descompuso pues sabía que te daría asco y no oiría tu voz. Entonces me diste un pequeño beso en la cruz, te miré como si aquello fuera imposible pero tú sonreíste y sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, de felicidad.

-Apenas la mueves, este beso es para que se cure.- Empecé a llorar, leves lágrimas bañaron mi rostro y sonreí, tan levemente comparado con la alegría que sentía.- Oye Allen, ¿Te gusta? Te vas a llamar así, Allen Walker.- Las lágrimas ya no cabían en mis ojos, caían y caían de la felicidad.

-Mana, gracias.- Lloré sin control y tú me abrazaste, como añoro tus abrazos, me quedé hay en tu regazo y no se como lo hiciste que te confesé que te quería, te abracé y besé y no he sido capaz de volver ha hacerlo otra vez.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Reí con suavidad, Mana eras lo que mas amaba y aún hoy lo sigues siendo. Tim da una pequeña vuelta en el aire y vuelvo a acariciar la tumba, las lágrimas han peligrado.

-Recuerdo cuando me dejaste, cuando moriste. Me sentí tan mal, el mundo entero se me vino encima, el respirar me resultaba doloroso... Para que me daban tu amor si después me lo arrancaban ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a Dios le gusta verme llorar? No lo sé Mana. Recuerdo que me senté ante tu tumba y empecé a llorar, sin moverme ni una sola vez, con la nieve como única compañera. Te rogué que me llevaras contigo, no sabía vivir sin ti te necesitaba más que al aire, el agua o el Sol, porque tu lo eras todo para mí si seguía caminando, si sigo caminando, es solo por ti… Y respondieron a mi desgracia, mi dolor era tal que el Conde no tardo en aparecer y hacerme su fatal propuesta…

**Flash Back**

-¿Te gustaría que… Reviviera a Mana Walker?- Aun con la mirada ida y sin oír nada esa palabras sonaron en mis oídos como caídas del cielo. No me importaba si era un Demonio o Dios, tampoco me importaba morir o traerte de vuelta, siempre y cuando pudiese ver tu sonrisa de nuevo. Alcé la mirada, sin parar de llorar.

-¿De verdad?- Asintió y yo sonreí de una forma tan penosa.- Gracias…

Al ver el esqueleto que debías ser tú no me importó, simplemente grite con todas mis fuerzas tu nombre, bajo la mirada del Conde. Del cielo cayo una luz que dio en el esqueleto y en este se escribió tu nombre.

-A… Allen... ¿Cómo has podido… Convertirme en un Akuma?- Me quedé quieto mirándote, ¿Estabas enfadado?

-Acaba con el Mana.- Rió el Conde, gritaste en agonía y sentí unos de tus afilados "brazos" Cruzar mi cara y ojo, partirlo en dos sentí la sangre salir de mi y solo pude abrir los ojos y caer.

-¡Allen! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Te maldigo!- Las lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro inexpresivo, mi Mana no me pegaba ni gritaba, nunca.- ¡Te echaré una maldición, Allen!- Y creí comprender que pasaba, moriría e iría para siempre cogido de tu mano, con tu sonrisa.

Mi brazo amorfo reaccionó trasformándose en una garra letal que te atacó, gritaste, gritaste de dolor y quise morir en ese mismo instante. No sabía lo que pasaba pero vi al Conde marcharse y a mi mano amorfa, ahora trasformada, arrastrarme hasta ti.

-¡¿Qué es esto? Se mueve solo….- Entonces vi el esqueleto del Akuma, que eras tu, medio destruido y a mi brazo querer abalanzarse contra ti. Intenté frenarme con la mano derecha, aunque solo conseguía hacerme más daño, y no paraba.-¡¿Mana? ¡No quiero! ¡Mana no…!- Me miraste, las lágrimas me nublaron un poco la visión.- Huye… ¡Huye, papá!- El brazo estaba sobre ti.

-Allen… yo…Te quiero…- ¿A quién? A él o a mí… Mana a quien se lo dijiste…- Acaba conmigo.- Y te rompí y grité, lloré y me odié. Y el dolor se volvió tan insoportable que mi cabello perdió el color y se volvió blanco, blanco como cuando me diste nombre, blanco como cuando te perdí, blanco…

-El espíritu encerrado en un Akuma pierde su libertad. Se ven obligados a convertirse para siempre en armas, en juguetes del Conde. Para salvarles, hay que destruirlos.- La voz de mi maestro sonaba tan lejana e irreal.- Así que eres un humano que alberga de forma innata un arma contra Akuma… Que curioso es el destino.- Sabia que él estaba dentro de mi, tal vez le resultase curioso que tuviera una inocencia.- Tú también pareces ser un enviado divino ¿Quieres convertirte en exorcista?- En ese momento me hubiese podido llevar cualquiera, me daba igual quien me llevara, supongo que tuve suerte.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miré la tumba en silencio y ni lo pensé, me abrace a la tumba mientras recargaba mi cuerpo sobe la tierra. Lloré y besé la fría piedra recordando tu calidez.

-Mana eres lo que más amé en el mundo, y aún hoy lo sigues siendo… Te prometí seguir andando pero aun así me niego a olvidarte ¡No quiero! No se a quién se lo dijiste pero yo se que esto te lo estoy diciendo yo, y aunque sea una mentira quiero seguir pensando que me lo dijiste a mi… Ya lo dije una vez: Soy un egoísta, una existencia pequeña que dirige la vista a lo que tiene enfrente, no a la inmensidad del mundo. Por eso… por eso… yo…- Y entre sollozos y delirios acabé en brazos del sueño un sueño en el que nuestras risas era todo, y no había nada más.

Me desperté cuando el Sol me acarició el rostro, abrí los ojos y sonreí melancólicamente.

-Tim vayámonos, seguro que Link se enfada si no nos ven.- Me giré y besé por última vez la lápida.- Te amo Mana…- Se que esas palabras son muy fuertes, pero todo lo que siento por ti al haberme dado luz se queda corta con esa palabra. Me puse en pie y me despedí con la luz del arca al abrirse.

Fin.


End file.
